Lumen Diabolus
by Rubine Goslay
Summary: Short bit of DSR fluff. Spoilers for Daemonicus. One shot.


Short bit of fluff

Title- **Lumen Diabolus **

Rating for mild language, mild violence

This is my first DS ficcy, so please be kind.

Disclaimer- I only own these characters on Opposite Day.

Also, a thank you to all of you who have kept the flame alive long enough for it's enlightenment to reach me.

--

"You planned this whole thing. I want to know why."

"I've been thinking a lot about you, Agent Doggett."

"You're not answering my question, Professor."

"About why someone so ill-suited would draw this duty. Clearly, you have feelings for her."

"You ordered Dr. Richmond to kill these people, didn't you?"

"But you can't compete with the long-lost Agent Mulder. With his easy good looks, his Oxford education."

"This is about you, Professor."

"Mulder has what you can't have. What you stumble for. The flat-footed cop, thinking he could put handcuffs on a demon."

"Answer the question!", Doggett demanded angrily, his thick forearms bolting out to grab him.

"You want her, but she feels sorry for you."

Doggett's white-hard knuckles released Kobold's collar in disgust, throwing him back in his chair. He ran a hand though his short, spiky hair.

Losing control would not help. He knew that, but felt his restraint eroding as Kobold punched all the right little buttons, sending sharp shards of rage through his veins.

He decided it would be best to step outside for a minute, to regain his composure. He couldn't let Kobold see him lose it anymore than he had.

He drove himself outside the interrogation room, shut the door, not looking around, and released his pent up rage by slamming his rock-like fist into the nearest waiting cold cement wall.

God that felt good, he thought as his blood dripped on the floor.

"JOHN!" Scully exclaimed, running up to him.

Oh shit, he thought. If there was one person aside from Kobold that he didn't want to witness him losing control...

"John, I heard everything, you were right. He's tricked us..." she stammered as she took his damaged hand in hers and began tenderly wrapping a clean, soft, white handkerchief over his purple, bloodied knuckles.

"What?! What do you mean...you heard all that?" Shock coursed though him. Did she know? Had she deduce that he loved her? He couldn't bear it.

"I know now that he's lying. What he said, John, it's not true..." What that a quiver in her ever-steady voice?

John's ice blue eyes blazed into her.

"What do you mean? How do you know it's not true? What are you thinking, Dana?"

They had long gotten past all the "Agent This, Agent That" crap. A year of unending plane trips, ceaseless cars drives, dinners, lunches, and breakfasts, and the occasional movie made them tight friends. Also constantly placing their lives in each other's hands forged a diehard trust. Because one had never let the other down.

Yet right now she couldn't meet his piercing gaze because of the one secret she guarded from him.

"I'm thinking that you were right, none of what Kobold just said is true," she said simply. "You are not in competition with Mulder. I don't feel sorry for you. And I know you don't want me." Her eyes were still downcast, focused on applying subtle pressure to his injured hard.

"Dana," he spoke, his raspy voice low. He dared to tenderly lift her chin to meet his gaze with his good hand, marveling at the velvety smoothness of her beautiful face. "It's not all a lie."

"It is, John." She finally locked eyes with him, blue meeting blue. Her expression was sad and her eyes shinned. "You are..so much more than Mulder..." She had to look away, knowing his eyes could read what she was feeling all too easily.

"What do you mean, Dana? What are you getin' at?" Hopeful adrenaline surged though him but he remained stock-still, except to stroke her peachy cheek with one thumb.

"John, don't," she whispered painfully, one tear spilled out that he caught easily and brushed away.

She feebly tried to pull away from him, but he caught her softly around her waist and pulled her to him.

He saw fear rush behind her eyes and understood. He laid his big calloused hand against her face, which she sighed at sharply and leaned into, encouraging him further.

It was abrupt, but maybe this was how it had to go.

"Tell me honey. What do you mean? I kneed to know." His voice was gentle, quite yet insistent.

"It's complicated." Her voice wavered.

"I got all the time in the world."

"Fine. I'll give you the short version anyway," she said in a sudden rush of bravery, wanting to confront his rejection and move on, finding this limbo unbearable. "You're not in competition with Mulder because you're on a whole other plane." She swallowed hard, John taking it in and studying fiercely every movement. It was hard to talk with his hand on her waist, with him so close, but she closed her eyes and pressed on.

"My relationship with Mulder was... complicated. I gave away everything to try to aid him in his quest. I even forgot my own life." She choked back the memories and tried to stay on point. "I gave him everything, but it was never enough. I sacrificed my life to try and support him, while I gave up everything I had ever dreamed of for myself. A family, a normal life, something I could have had with some one...like you."

She stopped abruptly and looked in his eyes, trying not to drown in the compassion there. "But I know I can't, I know you don't, I know it's too late for me..."

"Dana," he stopped her, needing to stomp out her misery with a confession of his own. "Not all of what he said was a lie," He said boldly.

"Yeah?" She mustered. "What part was true?" Her fingers trembled as Doggett's eyes darkened from ice to midnight blue.

"I do want you. I...I love you, Dana. Wagering it all in a rare impulsive moment, John lowered his head and claimed her lips, in a soft, fiery first kiss.

She melted into him, her surprised moan lost in his mouth. His grip on her tightened. His lips caressed hers, and he could feel her respond, feel her wanting him back. Her small hands flew up to his hard chest.

New, happy tears brimmed in her eyes. He tasted their salt as they dripped down, and he broke away to see what was the cause.

He saw her orbs full of new wonder.

"Oh, John. I love you too!"

He could have cried himself with joy. He let out a laugh and kissed her again, the second kiss in what would be a lifetime of kisses, wedded bliss, bouncing kids, and innumerable grandkids scampering around the porch, all possessing those piercing blue eyes...

Fin

AN- Be that special person who leaves a review


End file.
